


Interview with Bat family

by Pamirzolec



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Bat Family, Family, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamirzolec/pseuds/Pamirzolec
Summary: 12 years ago Bruce Wayne lost the bet to Clark Kent. Because of that bet, now he has to do full, personal interview every four year with Clark Kent. And not with just Bruce Wayne but with his whole family. And for the first time all four sons of Batman are home. But before they can begin Bruce need to deal with his children.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here and my first one in Batman universe - ever. I hope you'll like it

Clark was sitting on the chair opposite to the Bruce Wayne. They were in Manor in the Bruce’s office. Clark always liked the manor its architecture, spirit, history. Everything that his apartment in metropolis didn’t have.  And the fact that this room was bigger than his whole place of living didn't hurt. He was here on the interview that they did every four year. Bruce would never agree to do this but Clark won this in the bet so Bruce had to give him five interviews. It was the third one. The first one was with just Bruce in the early years of justice league. Bruce hated it, but to Clark it was the best interview he ever did and definitely the best paper on Bruce Wayne. Bruce hardly ever give anyone true interview. He always kept a little mystery in his playboy persona. And even if he did some talking to the other reporters it was always shallow. But not this one. This one was personal and true. Without of course giving the identity of Batman. The second one was with Bruce, Dick and Jason. Bruce was hard to interview as always but still it went pretty good. Dick was definitely the best. 12 years old at that time, two years since he came to live with Bruce. Always smiling, talking about himself and his family gladly. Dick Grayson definitely was the performer. But Jason wasn’t. A year younger than Dick, he was living in the manor for three months and still wasn’t sure of his place in the family. After a few simple questions he let Jason go. There wasn’t a reason to torture him. But still he was the only one that could say that manage to get interview with Wayne’s second son. This year he had two more people to talk to. Timothy Drake-Wayne and Damian Wayne. Wayne’s family was bigger and bigger every time. Who knows how many kids there will be in the next four years.

-“So what do you want Clark?”

Clark sighed. Of course. Bruce will be trying to get out of this. No way, he lost the bet and now was paying. Clark wasn’t even sure what the bet was about anymore. But he remember Batman’s face when he realized that he lost. It was the pure surprise. Clark could say that he was on the few people that were able to surprise him.

-“You know what Bruce”

-“I was hoping that you will forget this stupid thing….”

-“Never. And besides my job isn’t stupid”

-“Yes… Interweaving the rich family. You can totally change the world with it”

Clark wanted to answer but before he had a chance the most disturbing sound hit his ears. Okay, he was kind of using his super hearing. But still. It gave him the worst headache ever and it took him awhile to figure out what was the source of it. Guitar. Someone was playing the electric guitar. Playing was the big world .It was more like torturing someone with it. He choose to turn off his hearing but still the sound was in his head. And it didn’t stop. He looked at Bruce who was of course smiling. Bastard

-“Yes.. I should have warn you that Jason decided to be a rock star as his secret identity. But I’m pretty sure that you won’t be using your powers in this house”

After that he stood up and with saying something that sounded like “ Excuse me, I’m going to kill one of my sons” he left the room. Clark wanted to follow him. But there was no way he could do that. Anyone from the Bat family always know if someone was following them.

 

Bruce left the room. Clark deserved the headache. But Bruce stared to wondering if Jason wasn’t playing like that just to piss everyone in family off. He could play good. He heard him. But almost every day Jason was spending some time to play as loudest as he could. Disturbing everyone’s life. He stopped before the door. There was a big red sing on it that was saying “Jason’s room. Get the F-out” Alfred was fighting with Jason for a few weeks  to get the sing of. Bruce agreed to it because Jason has agreed to not write the word “Fuck” So it was something. He shook his head. He come in and saw Jason playing on guitar.

-“Jason. Stop”

-“What B? I can’t hear you”

Bruce angry unplugged the guitar.

-“Hey, what are you doing. I was training”

-“No you weren’t. You were torturing everyone in this house. I know that you can play this thing. So stop this and start playing”

-“You can’t stop me.”

-“Watch me”

-“Sure , take everything from the kid that died”

Bruce gave him the glare. The Jason answered with the huge grin. It was his newest tactic. Use his death as excuse and joke about it. He was doing that to make any of the family really uncomfortable. Specially Bruce, who hated it.  His death wasn’t a joke. And definitely wasn’t the reason to act like a brat.

-“First of all stop saying that. The second get ready. Clark is here for the interview”

-“What? Why didn’t you told me earlier… I would have..

-“Disappear for a day ? If I have to do it so have you “

-“You`re the one who lose the bet, why do I have to suffer for it?”

-"Because i say so"

Bruce returned to his friend. He loved Jason. He was happy that he got his son back. But sometimes the boy was really making hard to raise him. And Bruce wasn’t surprised. Jason was used to people leaving him before he died. And since he came back he was even more terrified of it. Bruce wondered if this had something to do with coming back to life, or was it something that happened to him while being imprisoned by Talia. Talia. She gave him two of his sons. But she also kept them from him. He wasn’t sure how he was feeling about her. It was complicated. He gave his attention back to Clark.

-“So who do you want to Torture first?”

-“I was thinking Damian… He might be…”

-“The hardest”

Clark laughed. He didn’t know Damian well. But what he knew  was enough to know that the youngest member of the family won’t be easy to talk. Besides the fact that he could not ask the boy about his life before the manor. Talking about the league of assassins would be unpleasant. And Clark would ended up with the kryptonite in his chest. In that moment someone went to the office. Bruce wanted to say something but was too amused by what happened. Tim went inside holding the laptop and reading something. Still looking at the screen he sat in the armchair that was next to the window. For five minutes he didn’t even moved.  After that time Bruce decided to take action.

-“Tim”

The boy didn’t reacted. Even when he used his named two times. Okay. Tim was able to focused so hard on something that everything else stopped existing. And it wasn’t the first time the boy came to the office looking for peace and silence while Bruce was in. And almost every time the boy didn’t noticed him.

-“Timothy!”

Only after he spoke really loud the boy woke up. Or rather jumped at the sound of his voice. He jumped of the armchair catching the laptop before it could land on the floor.

-“What the… Bruce what are you doing home? Oh, hi Clark.”

Bruce looked at him. Three hours ago they were eating dinner together. And he spoke with him. Did he forget about it… Or is he sleep deprived again. Bruce came closer looking and analysing him. Of course. He probably was focused on the work again and decided that coffee and energy drinks are better than sleep. He grabbed Tim’s laptop.

-“What are you doing ?! I’m working”

-“Not anymore. You’re going to sleep. For at least two hours. Than you will give Clark interview. And after that you will go to sleep. And if I see, or even hear that you’re working not sleeping I will drug every coffee in this household. Now go to bed”

Tim growled but he knew Bruce enough and his reactions that there was no point in fighting about it.

-“If Gotham is destroyed in the next 24 hours it will be on you”

-“I’m pretty sure that Gotham will survive 24 hours without you”

Tim left the room. Clark knew that Tim sometimes did stuffs like that. But hearing about something and seeing it in front of you are totally different things. This family. How Bruce managed to keep them alive was a miracle.

-“Ok. I hope that that was the last sup…”

But before he could finished the sentence. Another person entered the room. Damian. Ten year old, the youngest boy. He stood before Bruce and with his official adult voice said.

-“Father. I demand that Tood to be removed from this household and threw into Arkham since you do not wish him dead. And he could take Drake with him”

Bruce rolled his eyes. It was really starting to be annoying. First, coming to the office without knocking and demanding something. And as always it was something wrong with Jason or Tim. Right now Tim was ignoring Damian's behaviour. And Jason was stopped by Dick before something drastic could happen. But one day one of his older brothers might have enough. But deal let’s start with knocking and making demands.

-“Damian. Leave and this time knock”

-“Father , I…”

-“Now”

Damian looked like he was going to murder someone but he left the room and knocked. And of course came back before Brute tell him to come in.

-“Once again. And this time wait for me to tell you to come in”

-“Father. I’m not a child you are not…”

-“Once again son”

The look Damian gave them could kill. Clark was sure of it. But he still listened to his Father. And of course Bruce kept him waiting for a moment before allowing him to come inside.

-“Father. Kent.”

-“Yes Damian?”

-“I demand… I” he stopped for a moment and Clark could tell that it wasn’t the first time Bruce made him knock a few times.- “ I ask you to consider getting rid of this psychotic failure you keep calling son”

-“First of all stop calling Jason a failure. Or Psychotic for that matter”

-“Is insane a better word ?”

-“Stop calling him names. And what did Jason did this time?”

Damian wanted to say something but then looked at Clark. And said something in the tone that he was using hardly ever.

-“I don’t want to talk about it around Kent”

Bruce nodded and left the room leaving Clark again.

-“So now can you tell me what happened?”

-“How can you know if he’s not listening”

-“Because if he is I will personally stab him with kryptonite dagger. And he knows not to. So?”

-“He stole Grayson from me”

What now? What did Damian meant by stealing. He was wondering if asking would be a good idea. Maybe he should just leave Damian alone and let him deal with whatever it was. But if he came to him that meant something. So he has to act like a Father.

-“What do you mean by steal ?”

-“Grayson promised to take me to the place when they have a lot of animals. I believe he called the place zoo. And he promised to do it today. And he just came to Grayson’s room saying he needs to talk to him. How can Grayson fulfil his promise to me if Todd is keeping him busy talking about another irrelevant thing. Father, why are you smiling? Is my disappointment funny to you ?”

-“No Damian. I’m sorry I shouldn’t smile. I’m sure that Dick remembers about your trip, and he will take you. But Jason is also his brother and Dick can’t spend time with just you. And besides, before you go to the zoo we need to do interview. I talked to you about this”

-“Tt. I thought that you were not going to do it Father. But fine. I will talk to the Kryptonian”

-“Thank you son. “

-“Okay. The only one who could interrupt us now is… Dick.”

When he came to the room he saw that Dick heard that Clark was inside. And of course he came to hug his “Uncle”. His eldest son, now 16 years old was talking and laughing with Clark.

-“Kent. Do you want to do this Interview or you came here to talk to my son.”

-“Jesus Bruce. You don’t have to be mean to him just because you lost the bet all these years ago.”

-“Dick. Get out.”

-“Decide, how can I do the interview if you’re kicking me out”

-“I will call you when it is your turn. Or better yet, come talk to Damian and after bring him here?”

-“Something happened”

Dick was always sensitive about his little brothers. Always thinking that they needed protection and emotional support.

-“It’s nothing big. He just felt jealous about you and Jason”

-“Oh.. Poor little D. I’ll be right back”

And he left the room. Clark observed Bruce while the dark Knight was trying to remain calm. Dealing with four teenagers must be exhausting. But four vigilante teenagers different characters and backgrounds. It was a miracle that everything was going. Kind of smoothly.

-“Ok. Let’s get on with it “

Clark smiled and started the interview.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter is the interview part. Clark has a short conversation with all of the members of the family. In the next (and the last) chapter there will be an article written by Clark :)

Damian was sitting and moving uncomfortably. He was watching Clark like the journalist was trying to poison him.

-“You can relax Damian, I just want to ask you a few  questions”

-“tt… I’m not nervous. Just simply irritated by this pointless conversation “

-“Why do you think it’s pointless?”

-“I know that you are intellectually inferior to any member of this family but I doubt that even you are this stupid”

This was going perfect. Kid insulted him only three times in one minute they were alone together. Come on Clark, you’re not afraid of doing the interview with the ten years old. Even if the said ten year old was raised by Talia al ghul as a heir to the league of assassins and whose attitude could rival the one of dark knight of Gotham. And he was not going to argue with him about his job. People wanted to know a little more about Gotham “Royal” family. And it couldn’t hurt to shine some light on the family. PR is important.

-“So Damian how do you like Gotham so far?”

-“It’s dark, dirty and full of insane people. Its citizens are petty criminals or stuck-up rich people only think about themselves. It does not have a long great history, it’s polluted and there is nothing interesting to see. But I guess it possess some charm… As much as any American City can.”

Clark noted slowly nodding his head. He knew that Damian wasn’t a fun of Gotham. Truth to be honest neither was he. Why Bruce choose this city was beyond him. And he tried to pass his love for this city on his children. And the ones who were always fighting for the city were born here. Jason in the worst part and they still lived here. He asked Dick one time about Gotham and the boy just laughed and said that just because the city is covered in darkness doesn't mean that there is no light. 

-“And living with your Father? How is that working for you? “

-“Father is a man of great knowledge and power.I am sure that this will be great opportunity for me.”

And he thought that Dick was a weird kid. Damian was taking it to a whole new level. But he still could see that he respected his father. And cared deeply for him.

-“And what about your Brothers? What are you thinking about them? I know that due to circumstances you didn’t have much time to know them properly, but still. “

-“Todd is psychotic and should be kept in asylum. But Grayson and Father have a soft spot for him. And Mather always spoke highly of him. So I guess he has some qualities. Drake is a liability that will get himself or one of us killed because he cannot take care of himself. But… His detective skills are useful”

-“Damian… You know I cannot write about your night life”

-“Tt… I am well aware of it Kent. I am neither an idiot nor a child. But you were supposed to be a journalist. I’m sure you find a way to use some of it.”

-“I will. But okay. And what about Dick? I heard you are quite fond of him”

-“He survived for many years by my Father side. And even though he has a weird need to show physical affection and always smile like an idiot he deserves my respect.”

Damian didn’t say that but Clark knew that right after (and maybe even on the same level) Bruce Dick was the most important person to Damian. And he really wanted his eldest Brother to be proud of him.

-“Ok. Thank you very much Damian. I will try to give you justice in my paper”

-“You better Kent. I know where Father keeps kryptonite”

With these words the youngest member of Wayne family left the room. Clark sighed. He was really hoping that Damian was the hardest to interview. Or at least he won’t receive many threats from other members of family. But knowing the Wayne family... He doubts it. The next one was supposed to be Dick. But the person who walked inside was Jason. Or rather he was pushed inside by Bruce.

-“Clark. Hi”

-“I’m assuming you don’t want to be here “

Jason didn’t even bother answering. Just sat on the chair looking straight into Clark’s eyes. The journalist was investigating young man. He remembers icy blue eyes that Jason had when he first met him. The colour changed. They were still blue, but with a little green deep inside. It looked good on Jason. Just as good as white streak in his black hairs.

-“Are you going to just stare at me? ‘Cause this is getting a little creepy “

Sarcasm definitely didn’t die with Jason. Quite the opposite. His voice was heavy because of it.

-“Ok. I see that you still don’t like small talk. So how are you with being back with your family?”

-“Oh, you know except the random black-outs because of the rage created by Lazarus pit I’m great. You know being dead kinda sucks and none here thinks that torturing someone is a good way to make someone stronger. So I guess it’s better than the league”

-“Ok. I assume you’re doing fine. But coming back to the family and learning that in the meantime you got two younger brothers? It must be hard”

Ok. The look Jason gave him made him question his sanity again. He might be superman, but this is the family of people without superpowers and they are consider one the most dangerous people in hero community. So asking him questions he knows are going to piss Jason off are going to end up with someone's death. Probably Clark's. For a moment Jason wasn’t even answering. And it started being really uncomfortable.

-“Oh yes. It was perfect? Did you know that I shoot them? I was still so pissed that everything that I almost killed them? So you know, not the best first impression”

-“And the second? And third? How do you feel about them now? Do you like them?”

-“Like? Demon brat? Have you met this arrogant little shit? I don’t know how Dick can stand him. I tolerate him for the sake of this fucked-up family. Replacement is annoying but he’s at least a genius.”

-“And yet when you were attacked you protected both of them.”

-“Bruce and Dick would be impossible to live with if anything happened to the brats. So I was just looking out for myself. No hidden motives”

-“Ok. Let’s pretend I actually believe you. And Dick and Bruce?”

-“Bruce is an ass but he’s trying to be a good father. He’s doing a shitty job but still better than my biological parents so that’s something. And Dick is Dick. All rainbows and sunshine. Asshole”

Clark laughed. Just like Damian. Pretending that he doesn’t care about anyone while in reality cares about his family. Seriously, how this family works with so much denial and pretending is amazing. But he got from Jason all he wanted. So he let the kid go. While young man was leaving he turned around to him.

-“It was better than the last time. But I still hated it “

Clark assumed that it was the biggest compliment he will ever receive from Jason. He smiled. The boy was doing better and better. Less rage blackouts, he actually talks about something. And even playing his guitar. It was good for Jason to have something to focus on.  Maybe soon he will be fully back. He deserved it after everything that happened to him. Jason had the worst life out of his entire family. He should get whatever he wanted.

-“Nothing’s broken or on fire so I’m assuming it went pretty good”

Dick’s smile was wide and honest. How was he doing that? In Gotham? He saw the darkness and still was smiling. Clark wasn’t sure if he ever would be able to do it. Dick was one of the kind. Honest, positive and kind.

-“So, what do you think of Damian? He’s a great kid isn’t he? A little rough but he has a passion. I don’t know how Talia could treat him like that. And she was actually nice to Jason. But never mind. They are both home and that’s what really matters. So how are things with you and Lois? Planning on taking the next step? Or just enjoying the ride?”

-“Dick you know that I am here to do interview right? And I and Lois are great, thanks”

-“You didn’t like Dami? And Jay? What do you think?”

-“Dick. Really. You’re brothers are great”

-“You really can’t lie. But whatever. So what do you want to talk about?”

-“What’s next for you? You’re soon finishing high – school”

-“Oh you know, I’m not sure.  Bruce wants me to do some business studies co I could help him in Wayne Enterprises. But I’m not sure if that’s for me. I don’t have a problem with Galas, foundation and others stuffs. But being a businessman? Really? I don’t think it’s for me. I was actually thinking of studying criminology? I’m not yet sure where. Guess that depends where Babs will go.”

-“You want to choose your future based on your girlfriend? Are you sure?”

-“Oh come on Uncle Clark. Maybe I will travel around the world? There is still a lot to see. No need to worry. And besides? Everyone else you asked about family? Why not me?”

-“Because I know how you feel about your family Dick. And I also know how you hate planning your distant future”

-“Better live now. My motto. Don’t worry I think of something”

Dick gave him last big smiled hugged him and run out of the room shouting for Damian. Clark shook his head. This kid always manages to surprise him. He probably got that from Bruce even if he does it in a different way At least he didn't have to make him talk. Dick was talking willingly. And he was talking a lot. Few seconds later Tim went into the room. He was holding a cup.

-“So… Alfred made you a coffee. And I was wondering if you …”

-“I won’t give you my coffee Tim. You already drink it too much. If Bruce ever finds out that I gave you coffee he will have my head”

-“Coward”

-“Or just a smart man. Bruce can be scary”

Tim laughed. It wasn’t a loud, cheerful laugh that Dick has, or Ironic, a little dark laughter of Jason. It was quieter and a little shy. Tim really wasn’t as loud and big as his older brothers. But he met the kid. And he was a genius.

-“So, how are you copying with living in the manor?"

-“You know I lived in the manor whole my life. The manor isn’t a problem. But people in it. I guess… I’m not used to being around people all the time. In my house it was always silent and empty. Here, it’s always something. Especially now since we all live together.”

Clark heard about Tim’s parents. Always on some business trip, leaving the kid alone only with maids that didn’t want to take care of him. And he was so special. He was nine years old when he figured out Batman’s identity. How could anyone not figure out how special the kid was. It was heartbreaking looking at this young man and thinking that someone could just leave him on his own as a child.

-“And how are things with the family? “

-“It’s… Busy I have to say. How everyone is still alive and mostly fine is a miracle. We have a child-assassin that thinks is better than everyone else because he is the son of the Al-ghul and Wayne. Really? I know that he calls everyone but their last name only because he’s insecure… But it’s really getting on my nerves. And Jason… This is whole different story. One moment he’s some level of normal and then out of nowhere he wants to kill you. Or at least kick your ass. And as much as I can handle Damian Jason is still out of my league. Bruce and Dick.  Everyone think that they are so different. And on the first sight it’s true. But when you know them well you could see that they are actually a lot alike. They both care about family and mission. They could sacrifice themselves for the sake of mission, but for others to do it for them? Never”

Tim said more than he was expecting him to. But that’s good. And he was right. Bruce and Dick were a lot alike. They just showed it in a different light. Dick was always in the sun, while Bruce was always on the dark side. But when they were together they could stood in the middle.

-“You need anything else Clark?”

-“No. And Tim. Go to sleep. For real. You have to “

Tim gave him a quick smile before leaving the room. So it was only Bruce and the interview would be over. They all gave him a great material. Lois will be impressed. And everyone in daily planet.  It was kind of sad that his best work was because of the bet. But come on. He’s not going to give up on such an opportunity.  

-“You could at least pretend to be glad to do it Bruce”

And the famous bat glare.  How could anyone be this intimidating by just looking at him. And it wasn’t just Bruce. All of his kids could do the same thing. Was it the part of their training or just something they picked up from their father?

-“Since I know how much you love doing the interview. I only ask you to tell you about you and your boys”

For the moment Clark was sure that Bruce was going to threw him out. And add some kryptonite. But to his huge surprise Bruce smiled. Not fake Brucie smile, not scary Batman smile. Just Bruce smile. Smile of proud father that was happy that his family was all right. Or rather bat family kind of all right.

-“I never thought I would ever have kids. I mean I’m spending every night putting myself in danger. How could I ever bring the child into it? And here I am. With four kids. I’m proud of them. I wish that they didn’t get into the vigilante business. But I’m proud of them. As heroes, as civilians, as people. I screwed up a lot of things with them. I know that. But still we are all here. Dick is still smiling every time he sees his family. Even when he have to break another fight, or when they are fighting for his attention. He is always for them. Jason. I was always hoping that he will be back. And I got my wish. A lot of people thought that I was crazy when I took him. They said that I will regret it. But I never have. And I never will. Tim is the smartest person I ever met, and he never act like his better than everyone else. His so humble. Damian. He’s the best thing that Talia and I ever did.  I hope that in four years we all still be here”

Bruce wanted to say something else but the loud sound something crashing and shouting that came after that stopped him.

-“Well. Here we are”

Clark never expected that his interview would be so good. He was kind of expecting of Bruce to answer in half-words and after a moment to threaten Clark. Well. Tomorrow morning the Wayne family will receive a first printed copy of the paper.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the story. Enjoy !

All five members of the bat family were currently sitting in the dinning room. It was one of the few moments that the whole family was together without someone almost dying or the world being destroyed. Every Sunday they were having the family breakfast. They tried doing the same thing with the dinner but it never worked. Except for Dick everyone tried to skip the Sunday breakfast but Alfred insisted on it. And the world of Alfred was the law in Wayne household. Most of the time anyway.

-"Master Dick, you will eat proper breakfast not this sugar monstrosity you are trying to eat since the day you came to live with us " - Alfred took the bowl of flakes from Dick and turned around to Bruce and Tim - "And masters Bruce and Tim should remember that coffee is not consider a meal. And Master Jason should remember that forks and knives aren't optional while eating. And Master Damian...." - Alfred stop reprimanding at Damian. Who was doing everything as he was supposed to - "I am glad that at least one person in this house knows how to eat with manners"

The compliments from Alfred were really rare so Damian gave one of his wicked smiles to Jason and Tim. The latter decided to ignore Damian until he drinks his coffee. Jason tried to throw the knife but was stopped by Dick.

-"One day he's not going to save you brat"

Damian was going to say something back but Dick stopped them.

-"Look it's the interview! "

And before anyone could protest he read the whole thing out loud.

 

 

 

 

_Waynes -_ _Gotham_ _Royal Family_

The Wayne family changed drastically in the last four years. When famous Bruce Wayne adopted his first child a lot of people were expecting disasters. How could this playboy millionaire raise a child. But when people met Richard "Dick" Grayson  they were surprised. The circus boy turned out to be the great young man. After two years Wayne adopted another young boy into his family. Jason Todd- Wayne. Life wasn't easy for him. After losing his family he spent time on Gotham streets. This time people said that Jason would never fit into the high society. But sadly he couldn't prove anyone wrong. Kidnapped , it took three years for him to be reunite with his adopted father and brother. The public in the meantime met another two young boys. Timothy Drake-Wayne - the orphaned Son of Drake family. A lot of people wonder what was going to happen with their son after their tragic death. An answer came with Bruce Wayne adopting him to his family. The youngest Damian Wayne was raised by his mother until he was send to live with his father and three older brothers. A lot of people say very different things about Bruce Wayne and his kids. From hatred and dislikes to love. But in this paper I wanted to show you a different side of this family. Not the heirs to one of the biggest company in the world but the five people who were left alone in the world and they found each other.

The first person that I was talking to was Damian Wayne. The ten-year old, the youngest of the family. Not a lot of people had a chance to meet this kid. On first impression he can seem to be arrogant, but when you came closer you can see the young kid trying to find his own place. Still trying to find he's own place in the family he became really close with his oldest brother.

Timothy Drake- Wayne - only 13 year old and already called a genius in the family. Not as loud as his brothers and because of that people sometimes forgot about him. But he is as big part of the family as the others. I wouldn't be surprised if he will become the one to become the next CEO of the Wayne Enterprises.

The fifteen year old Jason Todd- Wayne. He had the toughest life of all Waynes Boys. Lost his first family and was taken from his second. A lot of people wouldn't survive it. But this tough kid came back. He came home to see that he got two younger brothers. Even though at first it was hard he came close with his new brothers.

Dick Grayson - the only one who doesn't use the Wayne name. He was asked many times why he choose to do that. Some people might think that because of that he is not as connected with his family like his Brothers. But those people don't know what they talking about. Dick is the heart of the Wayne family. Always available to his brothers and father.

And the family Father. Bruce Wayne. The man who never thought will have children ended up being the proud Father to four boys trying to give them the best home available.

I was going to write the long interview and described them better. But describing these five people would take a lifetime. And it still would not be enough.

 

 

 

 

 _Clark_ _Kent_

-"Close ? With this two brats ? I can barely stand this asshole " - Jason pointed to Dick who was still grinning over the paper. - "At least he had a decency not to call you great father. "

-"Thank you Jason for giving be your opinion on my parental skills"

-"Come on B... You have many skills. But if it wasn't for Alfred even Dick would not survive living with you "

-"Drake ? As CEO ? NEVER ! I would never allow this in..."

-"Well Damian you can't tried to kill your business partners so you definitely don't stand a chance "

The breakfast turned into the fight in two minutes after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my short story. I'm thinking about writing another one about Bat- family. I have two visions. One - The continuation of the interview, in which one I will write about their lives. The second one - About Bat - Family in the universe that Bruce died and Dick has to take charge in the family


End file.
